


A Big Secret

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is definitely something a little <em>weird</em> about Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ user Bluedreaming because she won my bid at Exorelieffund. 1/13

Jongdae always figured there was something a little off about Chanyeol. From the first time they met, sitting beside each other in the lecture hall at the start of the new term, Jongdae knew there was something odd about him. He doesn’t mind though, because that just makes things more interesting and Jongdae is not entirely the perfect example of normalcy either.  
  
Despite a few awkward misunderstandings, Jongdae had hit it off with Chanyeol right away. There was just something about Chanyeol, a sense of danger that had attracted Jongdae to him. That, and Chanyeol was a _big_ man, tall and toned, a bit on the gangly side but it only added to the excitement for Jongdae. It also didn’t hurt that Chanyeol is ridiculously handsome.  
  
Jongdae also learned pretty quickly that Chanyeol likes skinship. A lot. There wasn't a day that they’ve spent together where Chanyeol had not thrown his arm around Jongdae's shoulders or hugged him at least once. Other times that baffled Jongdae a little, but also made his heart flutter in his chest, was when Chanyeol would pull him close enough to press his face into Jongdae's neck or hair.  
  
It confused him because at the time they hadn't even started officially dating yet. The first time they kissed Chanyeol had actually _growled_ , a deep rumble coming from the back of his throat right before he pinned Jongdae to the wall and covered his lips with his own. And when he finally pulled away, several minutes later, he rubbed his cheek against Jongdae's and licked at his ear.  
  
It had been a little weird at first, but Jongdae quickly got used to Chanyeol’s weird ways of showing his affection. Still, Jongdae couldn't help thinking there was something a bit _animalistic_ about his boyfriend, but Chanyeol had never been anything short of a gentleman when it comes to how he treats Jongdae so there has never been a problem.  
  
Until now.  
  
  
  
 _This is it_ , Jongdae thinks as Chanyeol manhandles him onto his bed. After nearly two months of being inseparable and another four months of official dating, he’s finally going to get laid tonight. The furthest they’ve gone so far is heavy make out sessions with a bit of dry humping that never leads anywhere. It’s frustrating and Jongdae is more than ready to take their relationship to the next level. In fact, he’s been waiting for Chanyeol to fuck him since their third date.  
  
They’re just starting to get into it, Jongdae’s legs curled around Chanyeol’s waist with their crotches grinding together, when Chanyeol pulls away. He unbuttons his own shirt, sliding it off his shoulders before helping Jongdae with his.  
  
“Lube?” Chanyeol asks, voice several octaves deeper than normal as he runs his hands down Jongdae’s bare sides.  
  
“In the top drawer,” Jongdae answers and he pauses from hastily working on getting the rest of his clothes off. “I don’t have any condoms though. Do you?” He only got as far as getting his pants undone but he figures if they can’t fuck then maybe he can ask Chanyeol to finger him instead. He wants to kick himself for not being completely prepared but it’s not like they talked about or planned on having sex tonight.  
  
“No,” Chanyeol says. He already has the bottle opened in his hand though. “Do you still want to…” He trails off, making an odd gesture in the general direction of their hips.  
  
“Yes,” Jongdae replies a little too quickly but he doesn’t have time to be embarrassed when Chanyeol is starting to push his pants and underwear down off his hips. Jongdae’s eyes widen and his mouth waters at the sight. Just like the rest of him, Chanyeol’s cock is _huge_ and he’s not even fully hard yet. “I definitely want you to fuck me,” Jongdae deadpans, never taking his eyes off Chanyeol’s crotch. And then after a moment he glances up at Chanyeol’s face and sheepishly says, “if you’re okay with that.”  
  
Chanyeol laughs, his foot catching on his jeans as he tries to step out of them and he ends up falling on top of Jongdae. Chanyeol is able to catch himself just in time, careful not to crush his boyfriend or squish any soft bits. Jongdae laughs at Chanyeol’s lack of grace but the laughter quickly fades when Chanyeol cups the back of Jongdae’s neck. “Yeah, I’d like that,” he says before pulling Jongdae into a kiss. “Now lets get you out of those clothes.”  
  
Jongdae nods, already a bit breathless and they haven’t even really done anything. He lifts his hips off the bed as Chanyeol pulls at the ends of his jeans and they easily slide right off. His boxers are the next to go and without the last layer of clothes covering him, Jongdae is left feeling a bit nervous.  
  
“You’re so gorgeous,” Chanyeol says, leaning down to leave a kiss at Jongdae’s hips. It helps a little, knowing he has the same affect on Chanyeol as Chanyeol as on him. Chanyeol nuzzles his face into his tummy next, rubbing his cheeks all over Jongdae’s skin. It _tickles_ and Jongdae can’t help the little giggle that falls from his lips.  
  
“Too slow,” Jongdae complains as he drags Chanyeol up by hands hooked under his arms. Chanyeol comes easily, fitting between Jongdae’s thighs like he was made to be there. When their hips press together it has Jongdae gasping at the delicious friction while Chanyeol growls, and slots their lips together.  
  
Chanyeol licks into Jongdae’s mouth while he’s busy slicking up his fingers with the lube. Jongdae whines at the first press of the wet finger to his entrance as Chanyeol teases him with the slightest strokes.  
  
“Chanyeol,” Jongdae warns and he’s rewarded when Chanyeol pushes his finger inside, slowly and gently starting to work him open. “Fuck.” He moans, hips twitching down to meet the upward press of Chanyeol sliding in another. Three of Chanyeol’s long fingers has Jongdae writhing and moaning against the sheets. He keeps up a steady pace of stroking Jongdae’s walls with his fingers, and every once in a while  Chanyeol curls them just to hear Jongdae scream.  
  
“Chanyeol,” Jongdae whines in Chanyeol’s shoulder. He digs his fingernails into Chanyeol’s skin and drags them down his back in retaliation for the neverending teasing. He really needs Chanyeol to fuck him right now. “Hurry the fuck up.”  
  
Despite being so thoroughly prepared, there’s still a bit of a sting when Chanyeol pushes inside. His cock is definitely the biggest Jongdae has ever had and he loves it. Chanyeol already has him keening as he slowly pulls out until he’s barely left inside before slamming all the way back in. Chanyeol’s so deep inside him, pressing against that spot with every thrust and Jongdae doesn’t know how much longer he can last with the way his own cock his trapped between them.  
  
Chanyeol growls, a sound that Jongdae’s become familiar with since they’ve been dating but it’s never sounded so realistic before. As Chanyeol picks up the pace, he sinks his teeth into Jongdae’s neck, right where his shoulder. It fucking _hurts_ , but it’s not enough pressure to break the sink or turn Jongdae off. In fact he kind of likes the idea of the bruise that’s forming beneath his skin, a pleasant reminder of tonight.  
  
And then Chanyeol starts to _slow down_ and he’s suddenly cursing and that is Not Okay. Jongdae looks up at him, about to open his mouth to ask what’s wrong ( _please don’t let it be premature ejaculation_ ) when he sees Chanyeol’s eyes. No longer the rich brown that Jongdae adores, but a bright red, almost the colour of blood.  
  
“What the–”  
  
“I’m sorry!” Chanyeol says in a rush. “I really thought it’d be okay. I thought I could control it. I’m sorry Jongdae, I didn’t mean to knot you.”  
  
Jongdae blinks at the panicked look on Chanyeol’s face. He the spinning image of a kicked puppy. “Wait, what?”  
  
“Um,” Chanyeol starts, guiltily looking away from Jongdae. “I, um–”  
  
“What the hell is going on?” Jongdae demands.  
  
Chanyeol squirms on top of him and that’s when Jongdae feels it. It’s almost as if Chanyeol’s dick is bigger than it was before.  
  
“There’s something about me that I haven’t told you,” Chanyeol mumbles, his head down somewhere around Jongdae’s collarbone. “I’m kind of a werewolf.”  
  
“What.” Jongdae’s brain doesn’t really process what Chanyeol’s saying at first. “You’re a what.”  
  
“Werewolf.”  
  
This kind of explains a lot. At least now Jongdae understands why he’d compare Chanyeol to dogs all the time. Why Chanyeol acts a bit like an animal. Because he is one. Sort of.  
  
It’s that or his boyfriend might actually be insane.  
  
But that doesn’t change the fact that Chanyeol is still fidgeting over him, reminding Jongdae that he is still full of a very large, very hard cock. “Whatever,” he says. “Can we talk about this later? I still need you to fuck me.”  
  
Chanyeol glances over and meets Jongdae’s eye for the first time since the start of their bizarre conversation. He looks stupidly hopeful. “You’re not afraid of me?”  
  
“No. But I will definitely be mad at you if you don’t finish what you’ve started.” Jongdae punctuates his sentence with a roll of his hips, grinding himself down hard on Chanyeol’s cock.  
  
“But my knot will–”  
  
“ _Chanyeol._ ” Jongdae gives him the best glare that he can manage with a dick rubbing against his prostate. “Fuck. Me. Now.”  
  
“O-okay.”  
  
Chanyeol shallowly pulls out and pushes back in, and after he builds up the pace again, it’s almost like they never stopped. Jongdae pulls Chanyeol in for a kiss as he does his best to keep up and Chanyeol playfully nips at his bottom lip.  
  
 _Have Chanyeol’s teeth always been that sharp?_  
  
The thought is pushed from his head as Chanyeol leaves a trail of kisses down his neck and when he gets to the bite mark he gently licks and sucks at it. Jongdae melts, he’s putty in Chanyeol’s hands, brokenly moaning parts of Chanyeol’s name. It feels so good, too good and Jongdae’s right on the edge.  
  
Chanyeol definitely seems a lot thicker than he was before.  
  
It’s all over for Jongdae when Chanyeol shifts his weight so he can reach between them to fist his cock. Jongdae comes after two quick strokes of Chanyeol’s hand, spilling onto his fingers with a whine.  
  
Chanyeol’s thrusts become erratic and Jongdae might be the insane one after all because Chanyeol’s dick definitely seems even _bigger_ than it had a minute ago. Or maybe it’s just because Jongdae’s gotten off and now he actually _feels_ how hard Chanyeol is fucking him. It’s not so much painful as it is uncomfortable, like he’s being stretched too wide. It still feels good though.  
  
Jongdae almost sighs in relief when Chanyeol grinds to a halt, groaning his name as he comes inside. He feels Chanyeol’s dick throbbing in him as he’s filled up with come.  
  
He relaxes his legs from where they’re wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist, expecting Chanyeol to pull out now that they’re done. He couldn’t be more wrong. Chanyeol nuzzles his face into Jongdae’s neck, leaving kisses every so often and he rubs his cheek against Jongdae’s again.  
  
Jongdae vaguely notes that if Chanyeol actually thinks he’s a werewolf, this is probably his way of marking his territory by covering Jongdae with his scent. He nearly snorts at the ridiculous thought.  
  
“You’re heavy,” Jongdae complains when it looks like Chanyeol has absolutely no intention of getting off or pulling out any time soon. “Can you get off so we can cuddle properly now?”  
  
Chanyeol actually shakes his head _no_. “We can cuddle just fine like this,” he says.  
  
“Seriously, Chanyeol,” Jongdae says. “Get off me.”  
  
“I can’t,” he replies, awkwardly refusing to make eye contact again. “My knot…”  
  
And as Chanyeol launches into an explanation about _werewolves_ and _knotting_ , Jongdae slowly starts to realize that his boyfriend is actually telling the truth. Especially when it takes over forty minutes for his dick to shrink enough so he can pull out.  
  
Jongdae lets out an exasperated sigh. Well, this is just one more of Chanyeol’s quirks that he’ll have to get used to.


End file.
